Reasoning
by leaflett
Summary: Souji/Naoto; oneshot ― Maybe there is no need for an excuse, after all.


Actually this is from a kink meme prompt I've filled... like centuries ago, and my attempt on writing once more after a long hiatus. But nevertheless, although this is an old fic, I hope you all can enjoy this! Also slight deviation from the original fill.

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is totally not mine, otherwise Souji/Naoto would be more canon than anything else in the game.

* * *

It started months ago, when a bizarre murder case--or rather cases--happened in Inaba. That particular case piqued Naoto's interest, and she was appointed to assist the local police to solve the mystery. Naoto never thought that she would come across a band of youth who was trying to solve the very same case. And similarly, it never crossed her mind that she would be one of the to-be victim of the killings. Naoto did not expect the same group of youngsters to successfully save her when she purposely put herself in danger of being murdered, too. More importantly, she did not foresee herself befriending her saviours and solving the case together.

And what else? Naoto never once thought that she would be involved in another case, brought to her attention by the leader of the group and her senpai, Souji. Not even once she had imagined herself regaining the joy she once had when she decided that she wanted to be a detective. And Naoto did not know beforehand that she would ever be in love, with the man whom saved her from death and whom had helped her in regaining the happiness she had forgotten.

Then there she was, inside Souji's room, sitting beside him. It took her a great amount of courage to ask him, as never once in her life had Naoto entered a man's room, save for her grandfather's. And once she got to enter it, she was surprised to see that it was completely different from what she had imagined before. There was no sign of any disagreeable means of entertainment present, and somehow it relieved her. She believed that her senpai was not like that at all. Maybe for Yousuke, but certainly not for Souji. And it was assuring for her that the man she loved did not betray her expectation.

Minutes passed by, however for Naoto it felt like ages. Not that she disliked it, of course, she was more than happy for being able to spend time with Souji--just the two of them. But the silence that filled the atmosphere was heavy, even for Naoto. Naoto was too nervous to even say a thing, and she certainly did not want to break the mood by saying something that was completely irrelevant. She had prepared some topic for them to talk about, but nothing could come up from her mouth--nothing at all. It seemed inappropriate to discuss about the murders in such situation, too. She was only blushing the whole time, her mind filled with the thought of her and Souji, and how close they were.

"I... I have to go," muttered Naoto softly as it had been too much for her; the distance between them, and all. She glanced at Souji, and walked to the door--only to trip because she did not notice a sheet of paper lying on the floor. As Naoto fell, her ankle was twisted. It was a silly accident, yet Naoto could feel her right ankle swollen from beneath her sock, and it began to hurt. Unconsciously, she touched her right ankle. Souji quickly rose from his seat, going beside Naoto. His eyes was filled with concern. "Are you hurt?"

"I am alright, I can walk home on my own," she lied, although it was clear from her expression that something was wrong. However, the off expression from her face was noticed by Souji, "Your leg, does it hurt? Let me see it."

The silver-haired youth carried Naoto to the sofa, despite of her protests. His eyes were fixated on her right ankle, which she was touching almost the whole time since she fell. Suddenly, Souji put off Naoto's sock and saw his junior's ankle red and swollen. Then he looked straight at her. "This is bad, you won't be able to go walk this way. Let's see what I can do."

Much to Naoto's surprise, Souji took of a certain kind of ointment from his drawer, and started applying it at her twisted ankle while softly massaging it. Naoto could feel Souji's warm hands, how he managed to massage her ankle without making her feel the pain anymore. She never thought that things would turn out this way, and she did not know that Souji was actually quite skilled in various things other than battling shadows and studies. Still deep in amazement, she blushed.

"Does it feel better now?"

Naoto, still blushing, nodded softly. It did feel better that now Souji had done something to relieve the pain. The sleuth stood up, thanking Souji. And now that the pain in her ankle was gone, there was no more reason to stay, wasn't it? Yet before Naoto was able to say something, Souji smiled and said, "I will help walking you home, Naoto."

"It.. It will not be necessary. I am alright now, I don't intend to trouble you any further," Naoto said, unable to look right at Souji's face.

"I don't see it as a trouble for me."

Naoto lifted her face, looking at Souji's eyes with a surprised look.

"I need a reason to allow me to remain by your side, no matter how trivial it might be. Now that the phantom thief case is solved, I find myself needing to find a reason to be always near you, not simply because we are team mates solving the same mystery, not because we are going to the same school. I don't want myself and my feelings to be a bother to you. You might not know how happy I am when you said that you want to come to my room, I thought that finally I can find a reason to be with you, although just for a moment. I love you, Naoto, I really do," confessed the silver-haired boy, his hand smoothed the detective's hair, his eyes looking at hers.

Naoto was stupefied at Souji's words. She knew that he loved her, he confessed so days ago when he protected her from the toy knife. Yet at that time she thought that Souji was toying with her feelings. An ideal man such as Souji, what could he possibly saw from an imperfect woman like Shirogane Naoto? There were other girls who had tried to catch Souji's attention, but he turned them away. But now, as Souji once more say the same thing to Naoto, she could not help but to wonder. Perhaps she was not dreaming, perhaps Souji was truly telling her the truth. Perhaps--no, Naoto really wanted it to be true that Souji loved her. Naoto realised that Souji was looking for an answer from her, and she had to say her feelings straight out. She did not want to lose him. She was afraid when Souji protected her from the toy knife, and she thought of what would happen if the knife was real, the imagination alone scared her to death. Naoto too, was finding a reason to make Souji stay. To let her stay beside him.

"Silly," said Naoto, her lips curved into a smile, "I believed that I would not fall into love's follies before, but then here I am, trying to find a reason to let myself be near you. I don't want to lose you too, and it was surprising for me when you said you love me at the shrine... I didn't see it coming, I was still trying to find the last piece of the puzzle in my heart, as I believe it will be the reason behind me feeling this strange uneasiness whenever I am with you."

Naoto stopped, she drew a long breath, her cheeks blushing.

"But when you said that, I finally found the last piece of the puzzle. The answer to everything. Maybe there is no need for an excuse, after all. I-I love you, t-too, and..." she began to stutter, unable to finish what she was about to say. _Is this what it feels like to confess your feelings to someone?_ Certainly, it was more difficult for her if compared to having to explain conclusions she drew from a case to the top tiers in the force.

Souji then hugged Naoto, much to the sleuth's surprise. Now they were close, even closer than before. Her blush became more intense, "You are too close, senpai."

Souji smiled michievously instead, saying, "Maybe we aren't."

What coming next, was something that was completely out of even Naoto's wildest imagination. Souji leaned closer, pressing his lips softly on hers. It came as a surprise for her, yet she felt that she longed for such closeness. Naoto happily reciprocated, as she leaned even closer and wrapped her hands around his body. At that moment, she forgot about her twisted ankle, her worries, everything. All she wanted was to feel him--Souji. Now, even a second feel like ages, but Naoto did not mind at all. As long as she was with him, she wanted to preserve the moment.

"I love you, Souji..."


End file.
